Violent Love
by luv2writenite
Summary: Simone grew up in a violent home, her uncle is the next voldemort, she goes to hogwarts, gets an abusive boyfriend, and i'm no good at writing summarys so please r&r!
1. Prologue

Read and review!! It's a bit violent but that is necessary. I know Fawkes doesn't usually deliver the letters but..... this is really short I know. It's basically a prologue. Tell me what you think. Characters need improving, too violent for you, whatever. I'll stop rambling now and let you get to reading.

It was dark and cold that night. Simone's father, Tim had been out drinking. She knew what that meant, drunken rages and sleepless nights. Simone vaguely remembered a time when her father hadn't gotten drunk.–BANG- Simone heard the front door slam. She cowered in the closet. Terror showed in her every tremble.

"Terra-Ann! You can't hide from me!" He growled.

Moments later he found her sitting on the bed calmly reading a book. She got up and greeted him.

He grabbed her screaming, "Terra-Ann you ungrateful little.... OWWWW!" She had kicked him.

He punched her hard leaving a slight discoloring on her cheek. Her tears flowed freely without shame.

"How dare you talk to that man? You slut! You whore!" He howled.

Terra-Ann merely glanced at the floor knowing that her husband didn't mean the terrible things he said.

"Answer me!" He screamed.

She looked him in the eye and said nothing. Angrily he slapped her. The blow was so hard she fell to the floor and curled into a ball. He kicked her back, arms, legs, and face. She laid there helpless to the pain. Her blood and tears staining her blonde hair and white t-shirt. She cried not for herself but for him. He left her there and went off in search of Simone.

Terror held Simone in its clutches. She shivered waiting to be found. Stomp, stomp went her father's boots as he stomped through the hall.

Now beginning to scream out her name, "Simone! You didn't clean your up your mess!"

Fear gripped her. Frozen in place one thought went through her head, "I'm going to die." Emotions bubbling over, tears threatening to spill, still she sat aware of every breath and step he took. He got closer and closer to her room, her closet, and her. Fear coursed through every vein, every bone in her body. Her father tore her closet door off its hinges. In raging fury he dragged her out and threw her down. She curled into a ball and screamed in pain as he kicked, punched, and slapped. A red tailed bird flew in and pecked at Tim in fury. Tim backed away. The phoenix flew up to Simone and its tears fell upon her wounds. Her wounds healed and she gasped with in mixture of fear and amazement. The bird Fawkes presented her with a letter and then flew off. Still intoxicated with amazement she slid her finger under the seal and pulled the letter out.

Dear Miss Simone Meers,

You have been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has come to our attention that you have shown special abilities in your childhood and you are now at the age of which you can shape and mold that ability. Enclosed is a list of books and materials you will need.....

Tim grabbed the letter out of her hands and scanned it.

"That's mine." Simone said weakly.

"What is this? You are not going to a school for fools who think they have magic! I will not stand for this!" Her father yelled becoming red in the face and slapped her once more.

At that time a strange man with a shrewd nose and black glasses swept into the room.

"Who are you?" Tim pointed a beefy finger in the man's direction.

"I am Lennon Meers. My niece is going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not." Lennon said with an air of power surrounding him.

"You're not her uncle!"

"Yes I am. Your mother kicked me out when I was four. You were a baby." Bitter resentment showed in his voice.

"But...but...but..." Tim stammered.

"Simone will gather her things and come with me." He ordered.

"No." Her father made one last attempt to waiver Lennon.

Lennon pulled out his wand and floated Tim into the air. Tim fainted.

"Now come, my dear. You don't have any belongings do you?" Lennon said. "Good. Follow me."

Simone followed forcing each limb to move. Lennon brought her to his large estate using an illegal portkey.


	2. Torture

First off a big thanks to my one reviewer! Read and review!! Don't just read! Please?

**Carlanime**- thank you for your review! I didn't mean for the letter to single out her abilities, I meant for it to be kind of a generic letter. Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I will try to do better in this chapter.

When the spinning had subsided and Simone realized that she wasn't in her room but another place entirely, she took in her surroundings. She saw lush green grass and rolling hills. Looking further she noticed a spacious and strict looking house. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her wrist and was dragged through the wet grass.

"OW! You're hurting me!" Simone cried.

"Shut up!" her uncle said in a commanding tone.

Simone had been dragged into the building and gentle hands were helping her up, she was dropped again at the command of Lennon. She pulled herself up struggling against some unknown force pushing her down.

"Your will will be broken."

And so it began, his green eyes pierced her own crystal blue eyes. She felt a wrenching pain in her gut. She bent over and clutched her stomach struggling to not make a sound. A searing pain in her forehead caused more agony. Her ankle powerless to the twisting it received.

"Take her to the stone chamber." Lennon commanded. "Give her neither food nor water."

"Simone heard a gasp from a number of servants. She knew it would be bad because of the obvious fear it instilled.

She was roughly and brutally thrown into a small, dark, and cold chamber. The concrete floor was as cold as snow and littered with bones. Obviously whoever went in never came out. Simone shuddered at the thought. The bones instilled more fear in her than the chamber itself.

"Help me." She barely heard the soft wisp of a voice.

"Where are you?" Simone asked.

"I'm not sure." The voice replied.

Simone tread carefully among the bones, so as not to step on the prisoner. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw a lump in the corner. The lump moved and she moved closer.

"Is that you?" Simone spoke to the lump.

"Yes." Its voice became a little stronger and Simone a little weaker.

Simone tried to move away but found she could not. Her strength was draining. She was becoming a pale ghostly color. The lump rose and its pigment was slowly returning to the skin. Simone glanced at the stranger and looked upon a hideous thing. It had a disfigured mouth and a broken nose. There was an intricate web of scars covering the face. It had fangs in place of teeth and holes in place of ears. The white hair was becoming brown again. The humped back straightening. Simone's blonde hair was turning white. She was reduced to a lump on the ground and had no strength but plenty of will. She wanted to rise, to be strong again. However much she willed her legs to move, her knees to bend, her fingers to wiggle, it just didn't happen.

"Why?" Simone managed to gasp before everything went black.

Some time later she awoke to a pounding ache in her head. She reached up to massage her forehead and noticed her hand. Her hand was white and wrinkly much to her dismay. _What has happened to me? _The events that had led to this came swirling back in vivid detail. She looked around the chamber. She saw a shadowy figure lit by thin and dusty light.

"Help me." She croaked.

The figure turned to look at her. Its eyes were malicious and lit with the delight of evil. So great was Simone's want for her strength back it caused the figure to look away. Her strength had still not returned. She felt horribly disfigured. A thought struck alight, she must do something...anything... She found an inner strength that willed her to rise. She rose and stood before all the darkness that enveloped her. She placed one foot forward and struggled to stay upright but found she could not. She fell to the floor with a resounding crash. She tried yet again with another inevitable failure. She heard the creak of a door. The door swung open revealing her uncle wearing an evil grin. She longed to wipe that grin off his face.

"How does it feel being old?" he cackled.

She glared at him.

"Ha. You can't hurt me with a glare. However it does make me want to go to my mommy." He said in a taunting tone.

Simone attempted to lunge at him mamaging only to grasp his robes. She got up with the little strength she had left and touched his hand. Simone felt a small amount of power flow through her. An idea struck alight in her head. She put her plan to the test. She hobbled over to the strange fearsome person. She reached out her hand and clung to its wrist feeling her own strength surge through her body again.

"I see you are resourceful. It will do for now. Your learning begins soon." He clapped. "Show her to her living quarters."

"Yes sir." The servant bowed humbly.

Simone followed the servant up a set of stairs with a grumbling stomach. The stairs creaked with wear. Simone's mind was going a mile a minute. She was trying to figure out some way to escape. She didn't want to go to Hogwarts. She didn't want to learn magic. She wanted to go home to her own room. She wanted her mother. Above all she wanted to get away from her evil uncle. They arrived at what would serve as her room for the time being. It wasn't much of a room. It was probably in the servants quarters. The room held a small steel framed cot. There was a thin sheet on the cot and a thin blanket hung over a chair. The chair was old and missing a chunk from one of it's legs. The desk was older with nicks and scratches in it. There was an empty trunk at the foot of the bed. Simone surveyed the room shaking her head.

"Something wrong? Miss." The servant asked.

"No." Simone said.

She glanced at the window and discovered a crack. The room would have to do until she could escape.


End file.
